


Pinkie/Shy 2: Flutter Fantasies

by pigeonking



Series: The Erotic Adventures of Pinkie/Shy [2]
Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-08-23 17:12:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 16,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16623032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigeonking/pseuds/pigeonking
Summary: This is a sequel to my original Pinkie/Shy that I am writing in response to a request from Lunarsilver.Hope you like it...





	1. Secrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunarsilver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarsilver/gifts).



It had been three whole days since Fluttershy had lost her lesbian virginity to Pinkie Pie in the school showers after hours. The shy young girl had thought about little else in her waking moments ever since. Pinkie had promised that they could meet up and do the same again sometime, and the prospect of that was a tantalising one, it really was, but Fluttershy had found that this illicit encounter with one of her best friends had only served to awaken some other baser desires that she had been harbouring for quite some time and had thought she had buried away within her subconscious. Until now.

“Stupid, sexy Pinkie Pie.” Fluttershy grumbled to herself as she lay alone in her bedroom at home, dressed only in her favourite lime green bra and panties.

She had her iphone in one hand and was composing a text to her pink party friend.

 

**“Pinkie Pie, if I tell you a really personal and private secret can I trust you not to tell anybody else? Fluttershy x”**

 

Fluttershy pressed send and rested her phone upon the crotch of her panties as she waited for a reply.

She immediately regretted her wording of the text. Of course, she could trust Pinkie Pie. Fluttershy hoped that she wouldn’t be offended.

The phone buzzed and vibrated sending a tingly sensation racing up her clit and she was forced to stifle a loud moan of pleasure as she quickly snatched up the gadget.

It was Pinkie texting back.

**“Of course, you can trust me, Fluttershy!**

**What did you want to tell me?**

**Pinkie <3”**

 

Fluttershy tapped her phone absently against her left boob as she thought about what she’d say back.

 

**“I think maybe I’d rather tell you in person.**

**Can you come over? X”**

 

Once again the phone vibrated against the front of her panties when Pinkie replied and Fluttershy was tempted to leave the phone there as long as possible as she felt moisture seeping from her cunt and darkening the cotton material.

Gasping and with some reluctance Fluttershy took up the phone and opened up Pinkie’s text.

**“Sure! I’ll be right over!**

**Smoochies!!!!”**

 

Fluttershy couldn’t help, but giggle at the last part.

“Yay!” she said to herself quietly and then looked down at what she was wearing, the stain of her pussy juices starkly apparent upon the crotch of her panties. Perhaps she should get dressed before Pinkie got here?

But then she thought again about everything that she and Pinkie had done to each other the other night. Pinkie had already seen her in less than this. She was just being silly.

Fluttershy relaxed and waited for Pinkie to arrive.


	2. Cold Feet, Warm Tongue

She didn’t have to wait too long. It barely seemed like twenty minutes had passed before a knock came on her bedroom door.  
“Who is it?” Fluttershy called anxiously, suddenly all too aware of her near nakedness as she leapt off her bed and pulled her duvet around herself in an effort to cover up.  
“It’s me Pinkie!” came the chirpy reply from behind the door.  
“Oh.” Fluttershy heaved a sigh of relief and allowed the duvet to drop to the floor. “Come in!”  
The door opened and Pinkie entered, taking care to close it again behind her. Pinkie was dressed in her favourite pink miniskirt with the balloon motif that showed off her long shapely legs, blue knee-high boots with pink bows and a blue and white T-shirt that hugged her breasts tightly.  
“Hey, Fluttershy! I got here as quick as I could. Your brother let me in. Kept bugging me for Rainbow Dash’s phone number. When is he ever going to learn!” Pinkie seemed to notice for the first time how little Fluttershy was wearing. “Ooooh, you didn’t tell me it was going to be that kind of party! Here let me catch up.” And before Fluttershy could say a word Pinkie Pie hauled off her T-shirt over her head and slid out of her skirt.  
Now Pinkie Pie stood before Fluttershy in just a matching blue and pink bra and pantie ensemble, and, of course, her boots.  
“Should I take the boots off too, or would you rather I kept them on?”  
Fluttershy couldn’t deny that Pinkie looked very tasty in her boots and underwear, but this was not what she’d called her over for. The way her boobs kinda threatened to spill out of that bra and… No she had to focus…  
“Pinkie Pie, remember, I called you over to talk to you about something private… Not to have sex.” Fluttershy reminded her friend.  
“Well, okay.” Pinkie replied, “What did you want us to talk about? Do you want us to sit down or shall we just keep standing?”  
“Oh, um, we can sit down, if… if you like?” Fluttershy answered quietly and gestured for Pinkie to sit on the bed.  
Pinkie sat down and Fluttershy sat down beside her. Immediately all she could think about was the fact that she was now sat next to Pinkie on her bed and they were both dressed just in their underwear and Pinkie’s butt looked super hot… no, no…. focus!  
“So, what’s this big secret that you wanna tell me?” Pinkie asked.  
Fluttershy opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. She closed her mouth again and just sat there for a moment thinking.  
“Actually, Pinkie Pie. I’m not sure I’m ready to talk about it just yet. I’m awfully sorry, but I guess I called you all the way over here for nothing.” She apologised meekly.  
Pinkie Pie leered at her.  
“That’s okay. You’ll tell me when you’re good and ready, but so long as we’re both sat here on this bed in our underwear, you did not just call me over here for nothing.”  
“Wh-what are you talking about?” Fluttershy stammered nervously, but then the next thing she knew Pinkie Pie was pushing her down onto her back and straddling her.  
“Oh, I think you know exactly what I’m talking about.” Pinkie Pie assured her.  
She crawled down Fluttershy’s body inhaling the heady scent of her friend’s pussy juices that still stained the front of her panties.  
“Mmmm, looks like you started the party without me.”  
“Oh, my goodness.” Was all that Fluttershy managed to say as Pinkie slid off her panties and cast them aside.  
Pinkie drew Fluttershy’s legs up on the bed and made sure that she was comfortable, then she prised her friend’s legs apart and rammed her tongue into the slit of her wet pussy.  
Fluttershy squeaked as she felt the warm wetness of Pinkie Pie’s tongue tunnel its way up into her cunt and retract again, in and out in rapid movements whilst the tip of her nose rubbed against the clit. The young meek girl frantically reached for her pillow and bit down hard on it as she found herself wanting to scream louder than she had ever screamed in her life as Pinkie Pie mercilessly tongue fucked her.  
Pinkie Pie pulled back and giggled as a fountain of cum juices squirted out of Fluttershy’s cunt, some of it splashing onto her face whilst the rest dripped onto the sheets beneath them.  
“Oh, my goodness, Pinkie Pie!” Fluttershy gasped, “You’ve never made me cum like that before.”  
Pinkie was about to answer when a movement at the door made her look up.  
“Shush, Fluttershy!” she whispered dramatically, “I think we’re being watched!”


	3. Flutter Brother

Pinkie Pie leapt off the bed and quickly whipped the door open, causing Fluttershy’s younger brother, Zephyr Breeze to come tumbling in.

“Oh hey, girls.” He stammered, “I was just passing by on the way to my own room and wasn’t in anyway watching you going at it through the keyhole.”

Pinkie Pie was now behind him and had closed the bedroom door. Fluttershy was on her feet, her duvet once more in her hands in an effort to cover up her nakedness.

“A likely story!” Pinkie drawled dubiously as she dragged Zephyr to his feet and propelled him ass first onto the bed. “That boner in your pants suggests otherwise.”

Zephyr looked down at the bulge straining to get out of the front of his jeans.

“Oh, that? That’s nothing!” he replied lamely.

“Zephyr Breeze!” Fluttershy scalded angrily, letting the duvet drop in her fit of rage, “How could you be so insensitive and perverted. It’s a good thing mom and dad aren’t here!”

Zephyr suddenly found his gaze transfixed by the sight of his sister’s hairless pussy, still sticky and wet from her orgasm.

“It really is a good thing.” He managed to say, “If they knew what you and Pinkie were getting up to up here…”

Pinkie was suddenly pushing Zephyr back down onto the bed and had one knee pressed against his aching erection.

“But they’re not going to know, are they, Zephyr, huh?” she ran her hand through the stubble on his chin and rubbed her knee up and down his boner suggestively.

Zephyr was too busy staring goggle-eyed at Pinkie’s hefty cleavage mushed against his face to answer.

Pinkie stepped back and bent over to unfasten the front of Zephyr’s jeans. She then reached into the opening and pulled out his throbbing hard cock. Getting down on her knees, Pinkie flicked her poofy pink hair behind her and wrapped her lips around the swollen head of Zephyr’s dick, sliding her mouth up and down the shaft and leaving behind a shiny trail of saliva. With one hand she jerked him off whilst continuing to suck him like the tastiest lollipop she’d ever laid eyes upon.

Zephyr’s eyes rolled back into his head, if this was punishment for being a peeping-Tom then he was glad he’d gotten caught.

Then Pinkie took her mouth away and stepped back, only for Fluttershy to take her place.

“My turn now!” Fluttershy growled, still very pissed with her little brother. She took his dick in her hand and gave it a few angry tugs before lowering her head and taking the full length into her mouth, deep throating his cock in a series of quick up and down sucking motions.

“F-Fluttershy… what do you think you’re doing?” Zephyr protested, and yet the sensations of his big sister’s mouth around his cock were glorious.

Fluttershy took her mouth away and glared at her brother as she reached behind herself to unfasten her bra, shrugging the straps off her shoulders and pulling the cups away from her breasts so that he got an eyeful of her nipples.

“I’m giving you something that you won’t want mom and dad to know about.” She informed her brother, her voice a low, angry rasp.

“Wh-what are you going to do?” he stammered.

Fluttershy didn’t answer, she cupped her hands under her boobs and lifted them onto her brother’s lap, then she enfolded them around Zephyr’s stiff shaft and began to slide her massive mammaries up and down with something akin to unfettered glee.

Zephyr couldn’t take it, the frenetic friction of his sister’s boobs sliding up and down his cock was too much and with a yelp he sank into the bed as the head of his penis erupted in an explosion of white hot cum that spurted all across Fluttershy’s face and tits.

Fluttershy stood up, not caring one hoot about the sticky strands that clung to her boobs and chin.

“Now get out of here, Zephyr Breeze and let’s never speak of this again.”

Zephyr managed to stumble to his feet and stagger out of the room, red-faced and not sure how he’d ever be able to look at his sister in the same way again.

After he had gone Pinkie and Fluttershy collapsed on the bed in a fit of giggles.

“I cannot believe you just did that!” Pinkie remarked with new-found respect for her shy friend. “Now are you sure that you don’t wanna tell me what this secret is?”


	4. Fooling Around

Fluttershy looked at the floor, suddenly bashful once more.

“Oh, Pinkie, I want to tell you, but knowing that Zephyr could over hear too… I want this to be just between the two of us.” She told her friend, “So, do you mind if I come over to your place tomorrow night and tell you then?”

Pinkie smiled. “Of course.” She agreed, “But what do you want to do now?”

Fluttershy’s shy façade vanished to be replaced by a look of lascivious pleasure, one made all the more filthy by the sticky cum that still clung to her face and the fact that she was totally butt naked.

“Well, first of all you need to catch up and get as naked as I am, then I want you to lick all of my brother’s cum off my face and tits before I give you an orgasm you’ll never forget.”

Pinkie Pie was astounded. “Fluttershy?” she smirked as she shrugged off her bra and slid off her panties. “Is that really you or are you a dirty doppelganger?”

“It’s really me.” Fluttershy assured her, “Now come over here!”

Pinkie finished removing her boots and then joined Fluttershy on the bed. She took her friend’s face in her hands and began to lick the salty semen off it as if it were syrup off an ice cream cone. Pinkie made exaggerated slurping and moaning noises as she guzzled every last drop of cum from Fluttershy, lingering around her friend’s nipples and sucking them extra hard as she cleaned Zephyr’s juices off them. Fluttershy gasped at the tantalising combo of pleasure and pain as Pinkie tugged at the swollen buds of her tits. She slid her hand between Pinkie’s legs and guided the first four fingers of her hand into the wet and slippery vaginal cleft.

It was Pinkie’s turn to yelp as Fluttershy curled the fingers into a fist and shoved them back and forth into her pink friend’s cunt.

“Don’t look now, but I think we’re being watched again.” Pinkie managed to say as she gyrated her pussy onto Fluttershy’s fingers.

Fluttershy looked over at the door and heard the heavy breathing from behind the keyhole.

“Good!” she grinned and with that one word she removed her fingers from Pinkie’s pussy and guided her friend to lie on her back. “Open your legs, Pinkie.”

Pinkie obligingly spread her legs wide apart as far as she could get them, her wet cunt lips yawning open. Fluttershy straddled her and pressed her own cunt on top of Pinkie’s and she began to rub her pussy back and forth across that of her lover. She fondled Pinkie’s left boob with one hand as she rode her cleft across Pinkie’s, their clits stimulating one another. Both girls cried out and trembled with orgasmic pleasure as they fucked each other’s cunts frenetically. Noticeably the breathing behind the keyhole was getting raspier and heavier too as the two girls came hard, fluids gushing forth from both pussies. This only spurred Fluttershy into grinding her cunt even harder onto Pinkie’s and now both girls were covered in sweat from their exertion as well as other excretions. Ultimately Fluttershy fell on top of Pinkie, panting heavily and kissed her hard on the mouth.

“I don’t think I can cum any more right now.” Fluttershy apologised into Pinkie’s ear breathlessly.

“M-me n-neither!” Pinkie squeaked. “Wow, Fluttershy, when you realised we were being watched you just fucked me harder as if that made it even more enjoyable, the fact that we had an audience.”

“I think maybe it did.” Fluttershy replied and she kissed Pinkie tenderly, whilst her fingers stirred the wetness that smeared her thighs. “I don’t want to talk about that now though. Tomorrow.”

“Okay, I can wait.” Pinkie agreed and happily kissed Fluttershy back. “Mmmm, my legs feel like jelly after cumming so hard… once I’ve recovered I’m going to put my underwear back on and go to sleep if that’s okay with you?”

“Of course, you rest. You’re always welcome to sleepover you know that.” Fluttershy assured her, but Pinkie was already snoring.

Fluttershy got up and kissed her lover’s forehead as she covered up her nakedness with the duvet. She then picked up Pinkie’s clothes and folded them up neatly, placing them on the dresser. Afterwards she sprayed the room with some air freshener to disguise the musky sex smells and then pulled her own clothes back on. Her parents would be home soon.


	5. Night Visit

Later that night after her parents had gone to bed and with Pinkie still snoring away, Fluttershy took it upon herself to sneak into her brother’s bedroom.

Zephyr Breeze was fast asleep when she entered. Fluttershy smiled and tip-toed over to his bed, she was wearing a semi-transparent green negligee and absolutely nothing else underneath. Her boobs threatened to spill over the cleavage and her pussy was moist at the thought of what she had come to do.

Whilst Zephyr slept Fluttershy took his wrists and bound them to the headboard with the scarves that she had brought with her, all without waking him. Then she gently folded down his duvet so that his body was uncovered. He was dressed in a white T-shirt and blue and white striped boxers. Fluttershy carefully slid her hand into the flap at the front of his underwear and pulled out his slumbering penis.

“Time to wake you up, little brother.” She said softly, a smile crossing her lips.

Fluttershy lowered her head and placed her mouth around Zephyr’s limp cock. She sucked on it, slowly at first, but getting gradually quicker and felt the organ harden rapidly within her mouth.

“Fluttershy, what do you think you’re doing?” her brother’s voice hissed at her, but there was a catch in his tone that suggested that he was enjoying Fluttershy’s manipulations, despite his better judgement.

Fluttershy took her mouth away from his now rock-hard member and smiled at him.

“Oh good, you’re awake.” She said as if this were the most normal situation in the world.

“I want you to fuck me.” Fluttershy went on. “Not in the pussy, I don’t have any condoms and we don’t want to risk us making any babies together now, do we, but it’ll be okay if you cum inside my ass.”

Zephyr just stared at his sister as if she had grown an extra head.

“Do you realise everything that you just said right now?” he whispered.

“Yes.” Fluttershy nodded, “I know it’s a little weird, but it’s just something I need to do to get it out of my system… and then I promise that we’ll never do anything like this again.”

“But why now?” Zephyr wondered. “Why not earlier when mom and dad weren’t home?”

“It’s because they’re home that I want to do it now.” Fluttershy confessed meekly, “The idea that they could walk in and catch us at any minute makes the whole idea even more exciting!”

“And what if they do walk in and catch us, huh?”

“They won’t… I’ll be very quiet… you know how quiet I can be. I promise.” Fluttershy pleaded.

“I’ve never fucked you in the ass before.” Zephyr pointed out.

“You’ve never fucked anyone in the ass before.” Fluttershy reminded him kindly, “If it helps you can pretend I’m Rainbow Dash.”

“Okay… let’s get this over with.” Zephyr shrugged.

Fluttershy stuck two of her fingers up inside her pussy and wiggled them around, accompanied by an audible squelching noise.

“Oh, my goodness, I’ve gotten so wet just thinking about this, I’m hoping this will help make things easier at the other end.” She commented as she extracted the two fingers, now slick with her juices and reached behind her where she began smearing the slippery fluid around the opening of her anus.

She then climbed up onto the bed, pulling the top of her negligee away from her tits so that they spilled out. Fluttershy straddled Zephyr breeze, her back turned away from him and crouched over his groin area, reaching behind her with one hand and grabbing his still stiff cock. Zephyr was so turned on by his sister’s antics that there was no danger of it going limp any time soon. It still felt wet from the saliva that had coated it.

Fluttershy lowered her round, butter-ball ass towards the tip of her brother’s cock until her asshole was nudging it. She felt the head pressing against the opening and brought her ass down even lower until she felt that rigid tip part the moistened opening and slide up into her. Fluttershy yelped almost too loudly as her anus swallowed up Zephyr’s cock and she felt the entire pulsating length fill her colon.

“Oh, my goodness… it feels so big!” she squeaked.

“You feel so tight!” Zephyr agreed through clenched teeth, he didn’t feel as if he was going to last long.

Fluttershy began slide her ass up and down her brother’s cock, taking his member deep into her anus, then out again, until just the very tip was in there, in and out, over again. She held herself up with her hands at her sides as she worked up a rhythm, bouncing that ass of hers up and down like a beach ball. Her breathing became heavier and it was all she could do to keep from crying out. The sensation of that bloated organ filling her butt flitted between pleasure and pain almost with every downward thrust, but it was mostly pleasure and her pussy released a gush of clear fluids onto her brother’s sheets as she came hard, but quietly, her entire body trembling with the effort not to scream. Then she felt Zephyr’s cock twitch inside her ass and a hot, gooey wetness engulfed the inside of her colon.

“Good boy.” Fluttershy smiled at her brother over her shoulder. She lifted her butt off of his cock and almost immediately she felt his cum trickle down and ooze out of her asshole.

Fluttershy climbed off the bed and untied her brother, giving him a chaste sisterly kiss on the forehead.

“Thank you, Zephyr Breeze.” She whispered. “I’ll never forget this.”

Then she pulled up the front of her negligee to recover her tits and walked out of her brother’s room as if nothing had happened.


	6. School Day

The next day was a school day and Fluttershy and Pinkie walked in together. Neither of them spoke about the events of the previous night, but every so often one would glance at the other and they would either smile coyly or erupt into a fit of giggles.

One of these instances occurred during a free period that the Mane 7 shared.

“What are you two giggling about?” Rainbow Dash wondered, grinning herself because of their infectious hilarity.

“Pinkie Pie came over last night and we played some fun games that I’d never played before.” Fluttershy answered with a sly smile.

“Ooh what kind of games?” Twilight Sparkle asked innocently.

“Just that new pie in the face game you can get.” Pinkie replied with a wink at Fluttershy, “You should have seen Fluttershy’s face all covered in cream!”

“It’s a shame I wasn’t there to lick it all off.” Yapped Spike the dog wistfully.

“Oh, don’t worry, Spike, Pinkie helped me get clean.” Fluttershy assured him and once again she and Pinkie broke down in giggles.

“What’s so funny about that?” Rainbow Dash smirked.

“Oh nothing.” Pinkie giggled, “I guess you had to be there.”

Before anyone could say anymore the bell rang for the next period and the girls had to leave.

Once the school day was over Pinkie and Fluttershy walked home to Pinkie’s house together. Fluttershy had told her mom and dad, before leaving for school that morning, that she would be having a sleepover with Pinkie and they had been fine with that.

When they finally reached Pinkie’s house the two girls grabbed some snacks and then went straight up to the bedroom, taking care to close the door behind them. They set aside their bags and sat down on the bed together.

“We won’t have to worry about any of your sister’s spying on us will we?” Fluttershy asked quietly.

“Oh no.” Pinkie assured her, “We’re totally good for privacy here, plus there are no keyholes to peek through!”

“That’s good.” Fluttershy relaxed.

“So, come on… spill… tell me this secret already!” Pinkie urged excitedly, her face pushed up so close to Fluttershy’s that she could have kissed her if she had so wanted to.

Considering all that the pair had done with each other so far the temptation was certainly there and for a moment the two girls just looked into each other’s eyes, the passion smouldering between them.

Pinkie Pie gulped and scooted back a little. “Talk first… sexy fun time later!” she squeaked.

“Agreed!” Fluttershy blushed.

The shy young girl sat there quietly for a moment or two as she thought about how best to share her secret.

“Ever since we first had sex in the showers at school I’ve been experiencing these desires that… well… I can’t say that I haven’t had them before, it’s just that until now I’ve been good at keeping them hidden… but, now that I’ve lost my virginity they’ve been woken up again… and I’d really, really like to act on them… with you to help me if possible, Pinkie.”

“What sort of desires?” Pinkie Pie asked.

“Believe it or not, but I think I might be a bit of an exhibitionist.” Fluttershy confessed. “The idea of being naked… or having sex in a public area where people might see me… the whole thing just makes me feel so wet!”

Fluttershy took Pinkie’s hand and slid it down inside the front of her panties.

“Wow!” Pinkie gasped, “You really are all wet!”

Pinkie did not take her hand away, but instead slid two of her fingers into Fluttershy’s pussy, moving them around inside that warm slippery wetness.

“So, what sort of thing would you like to do?” Pinkie asked as she casually fingered her friend’s wet cunt.

Fluttershy’s breathing was already ragged and it was becoming difficult to think straight and form lucid sentences.

“I… oh my goodness, Pinkie, don’t stop… I think I’d like to… walk… oh… in the… ahhh… park… naked, and…. Mmmm…. Uh…. Oh, Pinkie Pie… just fuck me now!”

Pinkie smiled, reaching under her pillow with one hand and withdrawing a massive red dildo.

“Girls, dinner is ready down here!” came a voice from downstairs.

Pinkie raised a sardonic eyebrow, sliding the dildo back under her pillow and removing her fingers from Fluttershy’s pussy. She sucked her fingers clean of cum juices.

“We will continue this discussion later.”


	7. After Dinner

Down at the dinner table Fluttershy sat opposite Pinkie who was as animatedly chatty as ever. Fluttershy on the other hand said very little, which granted was not unusual for her. All the while she ate she could not take her mind off the big red dildo that Pinkie had brandished and she felt her panties moistening at the thought of what they might do with it once they got back upstairs. For this reason dinner seemed to take an eternity, then afterwards she and Pinkie washed up. It was only fair after all, considering the wonderful meal that Pinkie’s mom had prepared.

When, finally, they had finished the two girls rushed back up to Pinkie’s bedroom. Once inside Pinkie closed the door behind them and drew a bolt across to lock it.

“Now I promise we won’t be disturbed for the rest of the night.” Pinkie beamed as she advanced upon her nervous friend with a sexy gleam in her eye.

“Oh my goodness!” Fluttershy exclaimed as Pinkie pushed her down onto the bed.

Pinkie lifted Fluttershy’s T-shirt off over her head and quickly did the same with her own before sliding off her skirt and panties in one go. Fluttershy hurried to remove her own skirt and panties and then finally took off her bra. By the time she looked up again Pinkie was also completely naked and Fluttershy’s mouth dropped open at the sight of her friend standing before her in all her nude glory. Pinkie’s tits were so big and round and Fluttershy could swear that she still saw her own teeth marks around one nipple from the last time that she’d had them in her mouth. Fluttershy grabbed Pinkie by the waist and pulled her on top of her, their mouths mashing together in a furious and intense kiss.

“Fuck me, Pinkie Pie…” Fluttershy begged, “I want you to take that big red dildo and fill my pussy with it!”

Pinkie once again reached under her pillow and produced the sought after sex toy.

“You’re wish is my command, Fluttershy… and don’t be afraid to scream… my mom and dad had my whole room sound proofed after I started playing the drums!” she was now straddling Fluttershy and holding the huge eighteen inch dildo in her hands.

For the first time Fluttershy noticed that the dildo was double ended and realised instantly the implications of this as Pinkie began to insert one end of the toy up inside her own pussy.

Pinkie’s eyes rolled back into her head as she took in a full nine inches of the big red dildo.

“Oh yeah… soooooo good!” she sighed happily.

Pinkie then took the other end and pressed it to the opening of Fluttershy’s soaking wet vagina. Fluttershy spread her legs wide open and looked down, eyes wide, as Pinkie guided the red fake cock inch by inch up into her yawning cunt.

Pinkie held onto Fluttershy’s legs as she began to slide her own pussy up and down the length of the dildo, and as she moved this in turn caused the toy to sink ever deeper into Fluttershy’s cunt. Then Pinkie tightened her cunt muscles around the dildo, gripping it tightly as she withdrew the other end slowly from Fluttershy and then… WHAM!... rammed it right back in again before relaxing her pussy again so that it slid deeper into her too. Fluttershy squealed when a full ten inches of the dildo sank into her and then was pulled out again slowly.

“Relax a bit, Fluttershy… I’m going to fuck you for a bit, but then I’m going to tell you what I want from you next.” Pinkie said as she tightened her muscles again and plunged the dildo down, up and down, again and again in Fluttershy’s cunt in a series of quick pelvic thrusts that caused Fluttershy’s legs to spasm.

“Oooo-kay!!!” Fluttershy exclaimed as she submitted to the aching bliss of the fake red cock drilling into her.

Fluttershy’s pussy ejaculated clear fuids into the air like a fountain as Pinkie pummeled her senseless.

“Oh my fucking goodness!!!” Fluttershy writhed and squirmed as she came again and again.

Pinkie finally relented her merciless assault and bent over to whisper in Fluttershy’s ear.

Fluttershy was still trembling, like Angel bunny after a really bad nightmare, from the aftershocks of her orgasms, but she listened intently to Pinkie’s instructions.

“Tighten your pussy muscles, just like I did just now, and get a good firm grip on the dildo… just imagine like your pussy is a fist… and then I’m going to ride you until I squirt my cum all over you… understood?”

Fluttershy nodded. She gritted her teeth with determination and tightened her cunt around the nine inches of dildo that still swelled inside her.

“Are you ready?” Pinkie asked, lifting herself up into a squatting position and placing her hands on Fluttershy’s abdomen.

Fluttershy nodded once more. “Yes, I’m ready.”

Pinkie began to slide her cunt up and down the nine inches of dildo that still protruded from the moist cleft between Fluttershy’s legs. Her big bouncing fun bags jiggled as she worked herself up into a rhythm, her cunt swallowing the dildo before spitting it out again… swallow, spit, swallow, spit… up and down… her cunt was so wet that it emitted squelchy burping noises with each downward plunge.

“Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah!” Pinkie exclaimed vocally as she rode the dildo like Applejack at a rodeo.

Then with a great big final… “OH FUCK YEAH!!!” Pinkie Pie slid her pussy down one more time and a huge gush of cum exited in a torrent, all over Fluttershy and the sheets beneath them.

Pinkie Pie collapsed on top of Fluttershy, her tits mashing up against those of her lover. Her entire body felt like jelly and she raised her ass up into the air whilst she used one hand to withdraw the sopping wet dildo from her cunt. She then shifted to one side to draw the other half of the dildo out of Fluttershy’s cleft. Reaching over the side of the bed, Pinkie Pie allowed the glistening dildo to fall from her fingers to land upon the carpet with an audibly wet slap.

“Next time we do that I want it in my ass.” Fluttershy sighed with contentment. She had never felt such pleasure before in her life and she was eager to explore new ways of producing these amazing sensations… so long as it was with Pinkie.

“Stick with me and we’ll get up to all sorts of different fun things together.” Pinkie Pie promised, “I’ll even help you fulfill all of your exhibitionist fantasies… You could say that we’re going steady now.” She winked at that last part.

“Okay, but let’s not tell the other girls just yet.” Fluttershy said with a coy smile, “It’ll be all part of the fun and I’d like them to work it out for themselves.”

“You got it, sugar lips.” Pinkie replied with a mock salute, “Now get those sugar lips over here and kiss me, dammit!”

Fluttershy giggled and happily complied.


	8. How Do You Like Your Eggs in the Morning?

When Fluttershy awoke the next morning she was greeted by the sight of Pinkie Pie watching her, head propped up on her hand. The duvet had crept half way down the bed sometime during the night and so Pinkie’s naked upper body was pleasingly visible and her pink cotton candy hair was still mussed up from their nocturnal activities.

“Good morning, beautiful!” Pinkie smiled perkily.

Fluttershy blushed, conscious of the fact that she was still naked too and her pussy still ached from having the red dildo rammed up inside it.

“Good morning, Pinkie.” Fluttershy raised herself up so that she could kiss her lover. “Is it time to get up for school?”

“In a minute, but before we do that I wanted to show you something that I’ve got planned for today.” Pinkie sprang out of bed like a sexy naked Jack-in-the-Box and flitted over to one of the drawers in her room.

Fluttershy sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed as she watched Pinkie rummage through a drawer.

“What are you looking for?” she wondered. “Is it another dildo?” her mouth twitched up slightly with a hopeful smile.

“Not quite.” Pinkie called over her shoulder.

Fluttershy contented herself with admiring Pinkie’s bubble gum ass as it jutted out and wobbled from side to side as she searched. She looked down at the floor where the red dildo lay and contemplated picking it up… she could sneak up behind Pinkie and try to surprise her by sliding it right in…  

“Found them!” Pinkie turned around, brandishing two small, round egg-like objects, one in each hand. She also treated Fluttershy to the sight of her bouncing boobs with those perky cherry drop nipples and the puffy cleft of her pussy.

Fluttershy struggled momentarily to focus on the objects in Pinkie’s hands.

“What are those?”

“These are love eggs, you put them up inside you and then you can use a remote control to make them vibrate.” Pinkie explained.

Fluttershy’s brow furrowed in puzzlement. “Inside you?”

Pinkie Pie narrowed her eyes mischievously and crossed over to where Fluttershy sat.

“Stand up.” She instructed.

Fluttershy did so. She was about to ask why when she suddenly felt Pinkie’s hand between her legs and then the not unpleasant sensation of something round and hard being shoved up into her cunt.

“Oh my!” Fluttershy quivered with nervous excitement.

Pinkie crossed to the draw again and pulled out a small box-like device on which she depressed a button with her thumb.

Without warning the round egg wedged up inside Fluttershy’s pussy began to vibrate and Fluttershy emitted an involuntary squeak and her knees began to wobble.

“Ooooooh I seeeeeee!!!!” Fluttershy squeaked as she wriggled her way through a miniature orgasm, a tiny trickle of clear fluids leaking down her thighs.

Pinkie took her finger off the button and Fluttershy sat down to settle her jangled nerves as the vibrations subsided.

“So, I’m guessing one is for me and the other is for you?” Fluttershy managed to say once she had recovered.

Pinkie shook her head. “They’re both for you. We’re going to have some fun at school today, or rather you are.”

“Both!” Fluttershy’s eyes widened at the thought of it, “But where will the second one go?”

Pinkie Pie smiled an evil smile.

“Turn around and bend over!”


	9. Cafeteria Thrills

Later on that day and all through the morning classes at school Fluttershy found herself distracted and unable to concentrate on lessons as well as she usually could. She was walking around with two love eggs inside her… one in her pussy and one in her ass. Pinkie Pie had the remote control for both of them and Fluttershy found herself anxiously anticipating the moment when her lover would choose to use them.

Morning period passed without incident and Fluttershy entered the cafeteria with her six friends at lunchtime feeling a little more relaxed. They all lined up together to get food. Pinkie Pie stood right behind Fluttershy, as animated and talkative as ever. She held her tray with both hands, Fluttershy noted, which meant that they weren’t holding the egg remote… at the moment. Although, Fluttershy thought, from what she’d experienced last night, Pinkie Pie could probably hold the remote deep inside her own pussy and press the button just by clenching her cunt muscles. Pinkie wouldn’t do that? Would she?

The seven friends finally got their food and sat down together at their favourite table. So far Fluttershy was blissfully egg-gasm free.

The shy animal lover was in two minds about the whole situation. On the one hand the idea that at any moment the eggs inside her could begin to vibrate and trigger an orgasm was exciting enough to make her pussy feel very moist indeed, but on the other hand, if it happened now in the cafeteria in front of all of her friends…

“Are you okay, Fluttershy?” Rainbow Dash was asking. “You haven’t spoken a word since we entered the cafeteria…”

Fluttershy opened her mouth to speak…

BZZZZ!!!

“Ahhhhhhh!!!” she squeaked involuntarily as both eggs suddenly came to life and turned her insides to jelly. Her panties suddenly felt very wet.

“Are you alright, Fluttershy?” Twilight added her concern.

Now all of her friends were looking at her as she squirmed uncomfortably in her seat, her entire body was being wracked by wave after wave of intense orgasmic pleasure.

BZZZZZ – “Ahhhhh!” – BZZZZZ – “Uhhhhhh!” – BZZZZZ – “Eeeeeek!!!”

Fluttershy’s thighs parted involuntarily and she was thankful that her skirt somewhat concealed the gush of juices that were currently pouring from her pussy. Until Rarity noticed the little puddle of clear fluid that was collecting at the base of her chair.

“Oh my goodness! Fluttershy, darling, what is wrong with you?”

Pinkie Pie showed mercy and layed her finger off the button.

Fluttershy sat for a moment, panting, her cheeks flushed with both pleasure and embarrassment. It was a few moments before she could get any words out.

“I… I… I’m so… so… sorry, girls… but I think… I have to… go to the bathroom.” She managed to squeak.

Very shakily Fluttershy rose from her seat and staggered away towards the exit.

Pinkie Pie also got up.

“I think I’d better go with her.” She said, trying hard not to smile.


	10. Cubicle Confusion

Fluttershy fled the cafeteria as quickly as her wobbly legs would allow her, she was still suffering from the aftershocks of the incredible orgasms that Pinkie had just mercilessly induced inside her body, so she wasn’t really paying enough attention to realise that she was walking into the boys’ toilets and not the girls’. Even the sight of the urinals lined against one wall wasn’t sufficent to alert Fluttershy to her blunder as she made a beeline for the nearest cubicle and disappeared inside, closing the door and locking it behind her.

The first thing she did was remove her sopping wet panties. She wrang them out, allowing the pussy juices to trickle gently into the open toilet. Then she placed the damp undergarment into her school bag. She’d just have to go commando for the rest of the day.

Next she slid her fingers into her slippery wet pussy and managed to snag a hold of the first egg, drawing it out slowly before drying it off with a piece of tissue and then placing that in her bag too. She could give it back to Pinkie later. Now she had to get the one in her ass out. That was going to be a lot harder… unless…

Fluttershy lifted her skirt and sat down on the toilet seat. She began to push with her ass, just like if she was taking a shit.

“Fluttershy, are you okay?” a familiar perky voice sounded from above, interupting Fluttershy’s concentration. She looked up to see Pinkie Pie peering down at her from the next cubicle.

“I’m fine.” Fluttershy blushed and resumed trying to shit out the last egg. “I can’t believe you did that in front of the other girls like that!”

“I’m sorry.” Pinkie apologised sincerely. “Did I go too far?”

There was an audible plopping splash as Fluttershy finally dislodged the egg into the toilet.

She stood up again and reached down into the bowl of the toilet to retrieve the egg. Then she dried that too and placed it in her bag with the other one.

“No, you were just doing exactly what I wanted you to do.” Fluttershy confessed once she was done. “And it was incredible. I think I want more!”

“Hey!” a male voice suddenly. “What are you doing in here, Pinkie Pie? Don’t you know this is the boys’ toilets?”

Pinkie suddenly dropped out of sight and Fluttershy gave a tiny squeak of embarrassment. Fortunately they didn’t seem to know that she was here yet.

“Oh hi, Flash Sentry, Bulk Biceps and Micro Chips!” Pinkie greeted each guy in turn with her usual characteristic enthusiasm. “Fancy seeing you guys in here! You happen to be just what I was looking for!”

“You were looking for us?” Bulk Biceps wondered, “Why?”

Pinkie Pie stepped right up into his face and ran a seductive finger along one of his immense pectoral muscles.

“Perhaps it would be easier if I demonstrated?”

Fluttershy’s curiosity got the better of her and slowly and quietly she lifted herself up, holding onto the top of the door and standing on the toilet (lid down), so that she could better see what was about to unfold. She had to admit that she wasn’t quite prepared for all that happened next.

Pinkie Pie produced an “Out of Order” sign out of her school bag and crossed to the entrance to the boys’ toilets, opening the door and placing the sign clearly where it could be seen before closing the door once more. She then skipped happily over to the three boys who watched her open-mouthed, not quite sure what to make of their current situation. Pinkie saw Fluttershy peering over the top of the cubicle door and winked, but she did not alert the boys to the other girl’s presence.

“Right, which one of you wants to go first?” Pinkie asked in her usual chirpy manner.

“First for what?” Flash Sentry had to ask.

Pinkie Pie rolled her eyes.

“Silly me!” she snorted, “I did say that I was going to demonstrate, didn’t I?”

Pinkie stood with feigned coyness in front of the three boys and pointed to them each in turn…

“Eeney, Meeney, Miney, Moe!” her finger fell upon Bulk Biceps. “Ooh, lucky you! Or is it lucky me?”

Bulk Biceps took a few involuntary steps backwards as Pinkie once again stepped into his personal space, but this time, instead of his chest, her hand went straight to his crotch and she squeezed the bulge in the front of his tight jeans. Pinkie slipped into a crouch and dexterously unzipped Bulk’s jeans and before he could say anything to protest he suddenly found the jeans and his underwear on the floor around his ankles.

His average sized penis stood at half-mast under Pinkie’s intense scrutiny.

“Not bad!” she chimed. “I wonder what it tastes like?”

The next thing Bulk Biceps knew was the warm sensation of Pinkie Pie’s mouth wrapped around his cock. Her lips slid up and down the shaft a few times and it rapidly grew hard under her swift and expert attention.

Pinkie took her mouth away and smacked her lips as if she’d just been sucking the most exquisite lollipop ever.

“Mmmm… not bad!” she smiled, before turning her attention to Flash Sentry, “Next!”

Pinkie Pie crawled along on all fours like a cat towards the cool guitarist and proceeded to unfasten his jeans in the same way she had just done with Bulk. Once Flash’s smaller, but no less impressive cock was freed Pinkie Pie began to guzzle on that like a piglet sucking at its mother’s teat.

Without taking her mouth away, Pinkie wiggled and used both her hands to remove her panties and hoist up her skirt to expose her bare ass and distended pussy flaps. She removed her mouth from Flash’s cock just long enough to say…

“Okay, Bulk… I want your cock in my ass right now!”

“Erm, yes, ma’am!” Bulk practically saluted and positioned himself behind the kneeling Pinkie Pie. His rock-hard cock was still slick with Pinkie’s saliva and fortunately it served as lubrication enough to enable him to ram the thick member half-way into her colon.

Once he had moved his cock back and forth inside her enough, Bulk was able to slide it in even deeper, to the hilt… in and out, in and out again, his hands placed either side on each of Pinkie’s ass cheeks.

Pinkie pulled away from Flash completely and pushed back onto Bulk, sliding her ass up and down on his dick in a manner similar to how Fluttershy had ridden her own brother the other night.

“Oh yeah, that’s it!” Pinkie encouraged, “Okay, now Flash… I want your dick inside my pussy… Now!”

Flash stepped out of his jeans completely and moved up in front of Pinkie’s open thighs, guiding his own stiff member towards the moist opening between her legs. His tip nudged the entrance of her cunt and slid up inside with no resistance whatsoever.

Pinkie began to rock her body back and forth… with each forward movement her pussy would envelop Flash’s cock and then as she moved backwards it would slide away and her ass hole would push down on Bulk’s member. She built up quite a rhythm, maintaining a steady stimulus in both holes simultaneously.

Amid all the grunting and yelping she managed to bark yet more instructions to Micro Chips.

“Okay, Micro…” she yipped, “Get your cock out and put it in my mouth.”

Micro Chips hastily removed his trousers and underwear… his cock was already standing to full attention after all that he had observed and his was the biggest salute yet.

“Damn!” Pinkie’s eyes boggled in amazement, “Micro by name, but not by nature!”

Then she couldn’t speak anymore as Micro’s huge cock filled her entire open mouth and he pushed it back and forth deep against the back of her throat, almost causing her to gag as she took in his mammoth gobstopper and proceeded to mouth fuck him.

Fluttershy watched in awe as Pinkie writhed and moaned with cocks filling her in three different holes. Almost unconciously she found her hand wandering down between her legs and rubbing cirlces around her aching clit. Her breathing was becoming laboured as the unmistakable glow of an orgasm began to form in the depths of her cunt, but she could not be heard over the noises that were being made in the carnal tableau playing out below her: groans and grunts, flesh slapping against flesh and wet squelchy noises all mingled in a symphony of glorious fucking and sucking.

When Fluttershy’s orgasm hit her it caused her knees to buckle under her and with a squeaky yelp she tumbled off the toilet seat and landed on her ass upon the tiles of the cubicle. Fluttershy sat there for a while giggling quietly to herself, the dull pain in her butt and the cosy glow in her warm, wet pussy competed for her attention, but she paid them no mind as she listened to the last throes of Pinkie’s gang-bang fuckfest.

Pinkie bucked and writhed against the cocks in her ass and pussy as her own orgasm swept over her, muffled moans escaping passed the girth of Micro’s mammoth dick as it still rammed against the back of her throat.

Bulk Biceps was the first stud to empty his load into her with an almighty….

“YEAH!!!”

His cum spurted into Pinkie’s colon and he slid out of her with a sleepy expression on his face.

Then Flash Sentry quickened his pace and panted loudly as his own cock suffered an eruption of creamy cum into Pinkie’s slippery cunt. He pulled out and drew away from Pinkie, leaving her to shift her full attention on slurping Micro’s monster dick.

Micro was the next to explode and Pinkie gagged once again as the slick and salty mess spewed into the back of her throat, some of it spilling passed her lips to dribble down her chin, making her look like she had been messily eating glazed donuts.

Pinkie Pie eagerly sucked and licked ever last drop of cum from around the end of Micro’s member before letting him go.

The three boys stood around her as they sheepishly pulled back on their underwear and trousers. She was on her knees, eyes rolled back into her head with a huge cock-eating grin on her cum caked face. Milky white trails of semen also trickled from her yawning cunt flaps and her asshole.

“Mmmmm….. sooooo good!” she murmured to no one in particular.

“Well, I uh… guess we’ll see you around, Pinkie.” Flash said awkwardly before turning and leaving the bathroom with the other two boys.

Pinkie remained where she was kneeling on the floor, still basking in the afterglow of the fuck.

A few seconds later Fluttershy came out of her cubicle.

“Wow, Pinkie Pie!” Fluttershy exclaimed. “That was amazing! You have to teach me how to do that!”

Pinkie opened her eyes and turned her grin upon her lover.

“All in good time, my love… all in good time.”


	11. Clean Up Time

Fluttershy was in complete of awe of Pinkie right now.

“What you just did there is exactly what I want to be capable of.” She enthused giddily, “You were completely uninhibited and had those three boys eating right out of the palm of your hand. Sure you put up that Out of Order sign, but someone might still have ignored that and still walked in at any minute… and you have to admit that you weren’t exactly quiet… someone had to have heard what you were doing in here!”

“Yeah, it was pretty awesome wasn’t it.” Pinkie agreed. She was still kneeling where the boys had left her and was still covered in cum around all the places where they had fucked her. This gave Fluttershy an idea and she knelt down in front of Pinkie.

“The other night I got you to lick my brother’s cum off me after I tit fucked him; well now I’m going to return the favour.” She declared with a filthy gleam in her eyes.

“Ooh!” Pinkie voiced her approval and lay back on the floor, opening her legs wide apart to except Fluttershy in.

Fluttershy climbed on top of her and began by French kissing her on the mouth. She held Pinkie Pie’s face in her hands as she stuck her tongue down her throat and then proceeded to lap up the sticky vestiges of Micro Chips’s cock juices from her lover’s chin. Her bare pussy was pressed against Pinkie’s abdomen and Fluttershy ground her moist cleft into the material of Pinkie’s skirt, causing a pleasant friction against her clit that had her moaning softly.

Once all the cum was gone from Pinkie’s chin, Fluttershy crawled backwards down her lover’s body until her face was over Pinkie Pie’s cunt. She smiled up at Pinkie before burying her face between the party girl’s open thighs and she lapped up Flash Sentry’s semen like a cat with a saucer of cream. Then she placed her hands under Pinkie’s ass, lifting her slightly so that she could lick Bulk Biceps’s cum from around Pinkie’s ass hole, shoving her tongue deep inside the opening which was still distended from having Bulk’s cock deep inside it.

All the while Pinkie Pie squirmed and squealed with delight.

Once all of the cum was gone Fluttershy returned her attention to Pinkie’s pussy and Fastened her mouth around the cunt, tongue fucking her lover without mercy and bringing her to at least six consecutive orgasms.

Pinkie writhed and bucked uncontrollably, grunting and screaming with each spasm of pleasure that rocked her body.

“Hey, I don’t remember putting this sign up.” Came a gruff male voice behind them, followed by an “Oh my gosh!”

Fluttershy looked up from Pinkie’s pussy and saw the janitor standing in the doorway with the fake Out of Order sign in one hand. Pinkie also found time away from cumming to turn her head and look also. They both smiled at the janitor who now sported an obvious boner in the front of his overalls, which he rapidly covered up with Pinkie’s sign as soon as he realised that the girls were regarding it rather hungrily. Without a word he backed out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Pinkie and Fluttershy looked at each other with a “Did that just happen?” look before both breaking into uncontrollable giggles.


	12. Be Kind to Your Janitor!

“Oh, that poor man!” Fluttershy giggled. “We gave him that boner and now he’s got no way of taking care of it.”

Pinkie Pie regarded her lover with mischief in her eyes.

“Well, if you feel that badly about it, perhaps we should go and help him out?” she suggested.

“Help him out how?” Fluttershy wondered.

Pinkie leaned into Fluttershy and kissed her.

“Oh, Fluttershy… even after all we’ve done together you can still be sweet and innocent. I love that about you.”

“I love you to, Pinkie…” Fluttershy blushed, “And I think my brain has just caught up to your way of thinking!”

 

The two girls exited the bathroom as if it was the most perfectly natural thing for them to be doing, but there was no one around to see their exit, so their show of bravado was sadly wasted.

“Right, let’s find the janitor and take care of his boner and then we’ll get back to the girls before they start to worry about us.” Pinkie declared as they marched along the corridor.

“Where do you think we’ll find him?” Fluttershy asked.

“Hmm, if I were a janitor trying to hide a huge boner I think I’d be in… here!” Pinkie Pie made straight for the door of the nearest broom closet and opened it up.

She and Fluttershy were greeted by the sight of the janitor standing in the middle of the closet, his overalls around his ankles and his dick in his hand, pumping it up and down rapidly, accompanied by heavy breathing.

“Maybe you shoulda locked the door!” Pinkie Pie chirped happily as she and Fluttershy entered and closed the door behind them.

“What are you girls doing in here? I’m not going to say anything about what I saw you doing together if that’s what you’re worried about.” His hand was still poised around his swelling dick, mid-pump.

“Oh no, sir,” Fluttershy replied sweetly, “Nothing like that. I was just so sorry about the huge boner we gave you that I thought that we should probably help you out with it.”

“Help me out how?”

Fluttershy looked at Pinkie.

“May I?” she asked.

“Be my guest.” Pinkie bowed theatrically.

Fluttershy got down on her knees in front of the janitor.

“Here, let me take that for you.” She prised his fingers from around his shaft and placed her own hand around it. She gave it a few practice tugs, then she flicked her long pink hair from in front of her face, opened her mouth wide and wrapped her lips around the head of the bulbous cock. The janitor looked down, unsure what to do with his hands as he watched Fluttershy’s pink head bob up and down, her lips and tongue caressing his cock with their wet warmth. A couple of times her long hair fell into her face again and she’d have to stop sucking and flick it behind her again. After the third time she turned to Pinkie.

“Do you mind holding my hair out of my face for me?”

Pinkie stepped behind her and obliged by taking the hair in both hands and holding it in a bunch behind Fluttershy’s head.

Fluttershy quickened her pace now that she could work unobstructed, her hand tugging rapidly as her mouth moved up and down, up and down…

“Oh my gosh!” the janitor exclaimed as his cock jerked once, twice, three times in Fluttershy’s mouth and his warm cum gushed down onto her tongue and down the back of her throat.

Fluttershy slurped and licked greedily as she drained his cock of every last drop. She never did get to eat her lunch.

Once she was satisfied that she had cleaned his cock entirely, Fluttershy took her mouth away and rose to her feet with a sweet smile.

“There you go, sir. All better.”

The janitor smiled back bashfully as he hastily replaced his overalls and covered his nakedness.

“Thank you, miss.” He stammered. “Oh…” he gestured to the shelf behind him. “You can have your sign back if you like… you might need it again sometime.”

Pinkie stepped over and reclaimed her sign, placing it back in her bag.

“Thank you, sir. You’re such a sweetie!” she chirped. “Come on, Fluttershy. We’d better go and find the others!”


	13. Twilight's Idea

“Where have you girls been?” Applejack was the one that voiced the question on all of their minds when Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy finally caught up with their friends outside the front of the school.

With the question coming from the very friend who was the living embodiment of the element of honesty, the two girls found that they couldn’t lie and told their friends everything.

“I knew that liquid under your chair was pussy juices.” Rarity declared once the two girls had finished. “After all, I have seen enough of it coming out of Applejack… the aroma and the taste are simply unmistakable.”

Applejack blushed furiously. “A little too much information, Rare! Besides, you make it sound like ye got down on yer knees and licked it, or some’it… which ye didn’t!”

“I think it’s safe to say we’re all familiar with pussy fluids in one way or another.” Sunset Shimmer remarked with a wry smile and a knowing look at Twilight that made _her_ blush. “But the most exciting thing is that Pinkie and Fluttershy are a couple now. Congratulations, girls.”

“Yeah, you two make a really cute couple.” Rainbow Dash agreed, “And if you ever want any help with this exhibitionist fetish of yours, Fluttershy, then you know that you can count on all of us.”

There was a general murmur of agreement from everyone.

“Actually, girls, I think that I might even have an idea that would certainly be exciting for all of us.” Twilight piped up, her cheeks burning hotter at what she was about to suggest.

“Really, Twilight?” Fluttershy squeaked with excitement.

“What would you say if we had an orgy… and we filmed it?”

“Filmed it how?” Rainbow Dash wondered.

“I was thinking we could use my selfie drone. I could pre-program it to fly around and capture all the hot action on camera.” Twilight Sparkle explained.

“Then what would we do with it?” Rainbow Dash again.

Twilight shrugged. “We could upload the video to an internet porn site… loads of people would see it then. The ultimate exhibitionism.”

“I love it!” Pinkie Pie chimed in excitedly, “Ooh I can think of a few guys we could invite to join in. It wouldn’t hurt to have one or two cocks among all the pussies.”

“I could get Zephyr Breeze to come along too!” Fluttershy suggested.

“Just so long as no one expects _me_ to fuck him!” Rainbow Dash put in, “I’ll suck his dick and that’s it… he’s not putting that thing anywhere near my pussy!”

“It sounds like it’s settled then.” Sunset Shimmer smiled. “Now we just need to decide where we’re gonna hold this little sex party.”


	14. Preparations

Over the next few days the girls were busy organising their little fuck party. Come Friday afternoon they were all gathered outside the school to collate everything that they had been able to arrange.

“Okay, so I can definitely say that we now have a venue for our little sex-together.” Pinkie Pie opened up the proceedings with her proud announcement. “I had a little talk with our janitor friend and he’s going to let us into the school tomorrow evening, after seven, so that we can use the gym hall. He’s also going to be lending his cock to the proceedings too. I can also confirm the cocks of Flash Sentry, Bulk Biceps and Micro Chips.”

“My brother’s cock will also be present.” Fluttershy confirmed.

“As will mine.” Applejack put in. “He found out what we were planning and was gonna tell Granny Smith until I told him he could come! I’m just lucky Apple Bloom didn’t find out!”

“So that’s a total of six cocks and seven pussies altogether.” Rarity counted on her fingers.

“Make that seven cocks too.” Twilight amended, “I sort of invited Timber Spruce as well.”

“Well, that’s great… that means we all get to fuck a cock each!” Pinkie Pie enthused.

“Just so long as I’m not the one that gets Zephyr Breeze!” Rainbow Dash insisted.

“Ooh I was thinking that you could fuck with Micro Chips, Dashie!” Pinkie Pie winked at her. “Believe me, you will not regret it!”

Rainbow Dash just blushed.

“I’ve nearly got the drone fully programmed. After a few more finishing touches tonight I should have it ready for tomorrow.” Twilight declared.

Fluttershy was practically shaking with excitement.

“Woo-hoo. I can’t wait.” She cheered quietly.

 

Tomorrow evening after seven soon came and the seven girls all met up outside the school promptly. No one was late as they were all excited for what was about to go down. Even the boys arrived not that long after the girls, though obviously Zephyr Breeze had come along with his sister, just as Big Mac had accompanied Applejack. The janitor was stood at the front entrance waiting to let them all in with his ring of keys.

“Right, is everyone here that’s going to be here?” he asked once they were all assembled.

There was a general nod of ascent.

“Good.” He smiled as he fumbled for the right key. “Now let’s get inside and get this party started.”

“Ooh yeah, I like your style Mr Janitor, sir!” Pinkie Pie jumped up and down with excitement.

The door was unlocked and the janitor stood aside to let everyone file in.

Very soon they were all gathered in the gym hall. Twilight was busy making a few last adjustments to her drone, so Sunset Shimmer took it upon herself to make the announcement on how the evening would progress.

“Okay, after careful deliberation we decided that the male on female pairings will be as follows: Flash Sentry, you’ll be with me; Bulk Biceps is with Fluttershy; Micro Chips, you’re with Rainbow Dash…” there was a moan of disappointment from Zephyr Breeze, but otherwise he said nothing. Sunset continued, “Zephyr Breeze, you’ll be fucking Rarity; Big Mac is with Pinkie Pie; the janitor is with Applejack and Timber Spruce will be fucking Twilight. Are there any objections?”

There were none.

Twilight stepped up beside Sunset and smiled.

“The drone is now fully operational and ready to film our party.” She declared, and sure enough, the drone was now buzzing around the hall searching for viable targets.

Pinkie Pie leapt up and down with barely restrained enthusiasm.

“All right, everybody… Let’s get naked and FUCK!!!”


	15. Sex is Magic

It didn’t take very long for everyone to strip down to buck naked. A couple of the guys were already sporting rock hard erections, clearly excited by the prospect of all that was about to go down.

The most prominent of these monster members was Micro Chips who easily had the biggest cock of all the boys, although none of them were particularly lacking in the trouser snake department.

Rainbow Dash gulped and hugged her bare breasts nervously at the sight of what she was about to have put in her.

Micro Chips smiled to try and ease her anxiety.

“Don’t worry, Rainbow Dash, I promise to be gentle and I know just how to ‘loosen’ things up a little so that it will go in easier… if you’ll let me?” as he spoke Micro Chips got down on his knees in front of Rainbow and coaxed her into standing with her legs apart. He grabbed a hold of her hips and stuck his head in between her thighs; using his tongue he parted her pussy lips and began to lick up and down the slit of her vagina, stopping occasionally to lap tantalising circles around her clit.

All of the tension that Rainbow Dash had been holding instantly seeped out of her and she allowed her hands to drop from her breasts to hold Micro Chips’s head in place so that he wouldn’t stop fucking her with his tongue. She suddenly felt very wet down there and she was breathing rapidly.

“Okay, I think I’m ready to try and put you in me now.” She managed to croak, and Micro Chips dutifully stopped licking her. “Lay down on the ground.” Rainbow instructed.

Micro Chips did as he was told and lay back. Rainbow Dash stood over him, one long athletic leg placed either side of him. She lowered herself into a squat and reached down beneath her, taking Micro Chips’s massive cock into her hand. Without looking she guided the swollen organ until she felt the tip nudging the moist opening of her cunt and she slid herself onto him. Rainbow Dash gasped as she took in the full pulsating length of the mammoth dick into her, then she placed her hands on her knees and began to slide her cunt up and down. The sensations were exquisite and Rainbow Dash cried out with pleasure with each downward thrust of her pussy onto the cock that filled her.

Meanwhile, in another part of the hall, Fluttershy was on her hands and knees with Bulk Biceps pounding his thick meat into her asshole. Her ample breasts swayed pendulously beneath her as she shoved her ass back and forth in time with Bulk’s enthusiastic thrusts, tiny whimpers of pleasure escaping her lips. Bulk’s meaty cock had entered her ass easily enough, even without lubrication and the small amount of pain that had accompanied the penetration had only served to heighten her enjoyment.

The drone hovered in front of her face, which was twisted into a grimace of intense sexual satisfaction, but Fluttershy remembered that other people would get to watch this once it was uploaded, and so she raised a hand and waved at the camera with a cheery smile. A particularly deep plunge from Bulk’s cock transformed the smile into an excited ‘oh’ of pleasant surprise.

“That’s it Bulk!” she encouraged. “Fuck me harder!”

Bulk was only too happy to comply.

The drone flew off to seek more action.

It found an interesting tableau that consisted of Applejack riding the janitor’s cock in a reverse cowgirl position: she was kneeling over the janitior’s groin, his cock embedded deep inside her cunt to the hilt and she was rocking back and forth in a manner that slid her pussy up and down the stiff shaft in a highly pleasurable fashion. Her round apple tits bounced and jiggled enticingly with each movement.

The tableau was further complimented by the presence of Rarity, Applejack’s girlfriend, standing in front of AJ with her legs spread wide. Applejack had her face buried in the front of Rarity’s pussy and had her tongue shoved deep into her girlfriend’s cunt. This act stifled her moans of pleasure created by the cock inside her.

For her part Rarity had her head turned to one side as she sucked on Zephyr Breeze’s erection, her painted lips sliding effortlessly along the meaty length of the throbbing member. She was emitting muffled squeals of delight at the sensations that Applejack’s tongue was creating inside her cunt. It was all she could do not to bite down on the cock in her mouth.

With not a little reluctance Rarity decided that she should probably devote more of her attention to Fluttershy’s brother. She would have to finish up with Applejack later. She stepped away from AJ’s mouth and turned her attention to Zephyr Breeze.

“Later, Rarity!” Applejack panted as she lifted herself into a squat and began to slide her cunt faster upon the cock inside her.

Rarity pushed Zephyr backwards gently until he was sitting upon one of the spectator benches. He smiled up at her, though his eyes didn’t quite reach her eyes, lingering instead upon her pearly white tits with their perky dark nipples.

“You’re incredible, Rarity!” he enthused.

“Shut up, Zephyr, darling!” Rarity smiled down at him as she straddled him. “Less talking and more fucking.”

“Yes, ma’am!” he nodded.

Rarity shoved her cunt down and slid onto Zephyr’s cock easily. His veiny thick dick plunged deep up into her wet hole and she began to grind against him, her arms around his head so that his face was buried against her tits. Rarity groaned with delight as she frantically rode up and down on the fat cock that filled her so deeply.

The drone captured every second and every sound.

Over in yet another part of the hall another four way was in progress. Sunset Shimmer and Twilight Sparkle were kneeling in front of each other French kissing passionately whilst both being simultaneously fucked from behind by their respective male partners. They moaned loudly into each other’s mouths, their hands sliding up and down one another’s naked bodies, carressing thighs and breasts while their pussies were being drilled by the cocks of Timber Spruce and Flash Sentry.

Twilight broke away from the kiss momentarily to emit an especially loud exclamation of enthusiasm as Timber Spruce grabbed her hips tightly and slammed his dick into her wet cunt with a force that nearly sent her toppling forwards into Sunset. Her glasses became a little crooked and Twilight leaned backwards into Timber, grinding her vagina up and down on him as she reset the glasses upon her face. Then she leaned forward and her lips found Sunset’s once more.

For her part, Sunset Shimmer kept up a rhythmic circular rotation of her hips so that her cunt slid back and forth upon Flash’s cock in time with his thrusts.

After the drone had seen enough of this particular display it buzzed over to check out what Pinkie Pie was getting up to.

Of all the couplings that it had witnessed so far this one was by far the most unexpected.

Big Mac was on his hands and knees and Pinkie Pie was behind _him_ wearing a strap-on dildo which she was using to enthusiastically fuck Applejack’s big brother up the ass. Pinkie was stood with her feet apart and one hand in the air, swishing her hair back and forth whilst shouting:

“Woo! Woo! Woo!” over and over again.

Big Mac seemed to be enjoying it and the rock hard bulge of his erection was a testament to this.

Suddenly, Pinkie Pie stopped what she was doing and mopped her free hand across her brow.

“Phew!” she exclaimed with exaggerated weariness. “My turn now, I think.”

She withdrew the dildo from Big Mac’s asshole and walked around in front of him, getting down on her hands and knees and jutting her pink bubble gum butt up in his face.

Big Mac stayed where he was for a moment, transfixed by the sight of Pinkie’s pussy lips waving in front of him invitingly.

He grinned and let out a hearty: “Yup!” before getting up and moving into position behind her.

Big Mac grabbed hold of Pinkie’s butt cheeks and guided his throbbing member towards her waiting cunt, sliding it up inside her with no resistance – she was perfectly wet and ready for him.

“That’s it big boy!” Pinkie called over her shoulder excitedly, “Why don’t you show ol’ Pinkie how it’s really done.”

Big Mac obligingly began to shove his cock back and forth into her moist pussy, accompanied by approving yelps with each plunge.

The drone caught Pinkie’s expression of bliss, her eyes rolling back into her head and tongue lolling like a puppy on a hot day, before it zoomed off to cover the action eslewhere.

Meanwhile, over in the pile of discarded clothes in one corner of the hall, unseen by the drone or any of the orgy’s participants, the girls’ magical geode necklaces began to glow.

Rainbow Dash had shifted positions into a reverse cowgirl, now facing away from Micro Chips. She was holding herself up with her hands as she slammed her cunt up and down on her partner’s huge member, her sky blue tits jiggling like jelly as she fucked. Her rainbow coloured hair dangled behind her, caressing Micro’s chest as she moved up and down on his cock.

“Oh fuck!” Rainbow exclaimed, “That feels so good, I think I’m cumming!”

She moved herself forward, hands now on her knees, and ground her vagina harder on the swollen shaft as her orgasm overtook her. And suddenly she literally began to glow… her human ears vanished into her head to be replaced by pointy blue pony ears; her hair grew longer like a pony’s tail and a pair of cyan feathered wings sprouted from her shoulder blades. Rainbow Dash flapped her wings and threw back her head as she came, rainbow coloured fluids spewing out of her cunt and around Micro’s groin area.

Rainbow Dash lifted her dripping vagina away from the cock, releasing a further torrent of colourful juices and she knelt there trembling in the aftershocks, looking up in amazement at her ears, and to her wings, fanned out behind her.

“Woah, that was awesome!” she breathed.

The drone had seen it all happen, and it was beginning to happen to the other girls all around the hall. It was becoming a race for the drone to try and capture it all.

Fluttershy had switched from having Bulk’s cock in her ass, to in her pussy. Her legs were wrapped around him as he walked around the hall with his rod impaled within her cunt. She had her arms around his thick neck and she slid her vagina eagerly onto him as her own release approached. When her own pony ears grew and yellow feathered wings sprang from her shoulders, Fluttershy was too busy cumming to even notice. As her orgasm subsided she allowed Bulk to lift her off his cock and lower her gently to the floor. She wondered why he was staring at her with such rapt amazement… was she really that good a fuck? He hadn’t even cum yet!

Then she noticed the wings flapping absently over her shoulders…

“Oh my!” she squeaked.

Sunset Shimmer was on her back, legs wide open and in the air as Flash Sentry pounded his cock deep into her pussy. Her fingers were absently toying with her nipples and her eyes were rolled back into her head as the blissful sensations of orgasm overcame her. Sunset’s back arched and she emitted a series of loud moans as her cunt ejaculated juices onto the floor where she lay. Like Fluttershy she didn’t notice her ears become pointed like a pony’s.

Twilight was riding Timber Spruce’s dick in an orgasmic frenzy, her vagina slipping and sliding up and down his stiff shaft, as her own transformation occurred… pony ears and purple wings accompanied the gush of fluids that expoded out of her pussy as she came.

Applejack, Rarity and Pinkie Pie all followed suit… their hair growing and their ears morphing as they all found their sexual gratification.

The seven girls all stood… as much as they were able too on jellied knees, looking around at each other in amazement. They had all cum pretty much simultaneously and this for some reason had resulted in a magical release that had triggered their transformation into pony girls.

“Well this has never happened before!” Sunset remarked with a wry smile.

Every single one of the girls, as well as the pony features, all sported rainbow coloured cum stains around their cunts and on their thighs too.

“I wonder why our cum changed colour too?” Applejack wondered.

“It’s sure got me beat.” Twilight shrugged, “But we’re not finished yet. I took the liberty of researching porn videos after we decided to make one of our own and they pretty much all universally had one thing in common.”

“What was that?” Fluttershy asked.

“They all ended with a cum shot of the guy emptying his cock into or onto whoever he was fucking… and we haven’t done that yet.” Twilight explained.

The girls looked around at their male partners… all still patiently waiting with huge erections that were waiting to be emptied.

“Well, we’d better get on that right away, hadn’t we!” Rarity grinned.


	16. Cumming to the End

“Not so fast!” Twilight stopped her. “Let’s not all pile in at once. My poor drone won’t be able to keep up with seven cum shots all at once… it barely captured us all ponying up while we were cumming.”

“What do ye suggest, Twilight?” Applejack wondered.

“I think we should all go one at a time, and we’ll try and make each one different.” Twilight suggested. “Who wants to go first?”

Rainbow Dash raised her hand.

“I’ll go.” She enthused. “Micro Chips can cum in my pussy while doing me doggy style.”

“Ooh, a cream pie!” Twilight brightened, “I like it!”

“Wow, you really did do ya research, huh, Twi?” Applejack smirked, arms folded across her boobs.

Rainbow Dash got down on her hands and knees and raised her ass invitingly as Micro Chips came up behind her, cradling his stiff cock in his hands.

He placed the head of his penis against the slippery opening of Rainbow’s cunt and slid it right in.

“Ah, yeah! That’s the spot right there!” Dashie moaned and began to push her cunt back and forth onto Micro’s cock, meeting his enthusiastic thrusts.

Micro Chips gripped Rainbow Dash’s ass tightly as he pounded hard into her.

“I can’t believe I’m about to cum inside Rainbow Dash… the coolest girl in CHS!” he exclaimed as he drove his thick member deep into her wet cleft.

“You better believe it, Micro!” Rainbow called over her shoulder, “Fill my cunt with your cream!”

Her wings flapped slowly and her breathing was coming heavily then… Micro Chips shouted out wordlessly as his cock exploded gelatinous white cum into her hole; so much of it came out that it oozed out of the distended opening, Rainbow’s cunt not quite able to take the full unloading.

The drone zoomed in and caught every drop as Micro pulled out and the gloopy mess dribbled forth from Rainbow’s yawning pussy.

“One down, six to go.” Twilight declared with a smile.

“Ooh, ooh! Me next!!!” Pinkie jumped up and down. “I want Big Mac to cum in my mouth!”

Big Mac’s eyes widened happily at the prospect.

“Yup!” he agreed readily.

Pinkie Pie walked over to Big Mac and got down on her knees in front of him. She placed her hands behind her back, flicked her poofy hair out of her face and then, without any further preamble, she opened her mouth wide and wrapped her lips around the upper five inches of Big Mac’s cock.

Moaning loudly and with exaggerated enthusiasm Pinkie began to slide her mouth up and down the thick shaft, taking it in until the tip was just pressing against the back of her throat and then withdrawing to the tip… up and down, up and down with rapid oral strokes that had Big Mac going cross-eyed from the sheer incredible sensations that it created within his groin. In no time his cock was jerking in Pinkie’s mouth and his knees turned to jelly. It was only when Pinkie Pie slowly withdrew her mouth away from his erection that he was allowed to blissfully sink to his knees.

“Pinkie Pie, did you swallow it? We needed to see the cum in order for it to qualify as a cum shot!” Twilight reprimanded lightly.

“I deen’t shwawwow it! Wook!” Pinkie opened wide and showed off the gooey white mess that sat upon her tongue and practically filled the entirety of her mouth, a little of it leaking out and oozing down her chin. “Oopshy! Now I’m gowwa shwawwo it!”

She closed her mouth again once she was certain that the drone had captured what it needed to see and then swallowed the salty cum in one huge gulp.

“My turn now.” Applejack volunteered. “I’m gonna let the janitor cum in my ass.”

“Okay, but that’s sorta similar to what Rainbow Dash did.” Twilight said, she was starting to take her role as porn director rather seriously. “Do you think you could let him enter your anus while your lying on your back and he’s on top of you?”

Applejack shrugged. “Sure, I’ll give it a shot.”

She walked over to where the janitor stood, nursing his erection in one hand, and lay down in front of him, spreading her legs apart, knees bent. Applejack lifted her blonde head and smiled down at the janitor as he knelt before her.

“Fill ‘er up!” she quipped with a dirty grin.

The janitor looked down at the beautiful girl spread out beneath him… her long orange-tanned legs were wide open and her pussy, framed as it was by a light dusting of blonde pubes, glistened with the rainbow coloured cum that she had ejaculated not long ago, the labia swollen and still slightly parted from his earlier penetration down there. Beneath that was situated his current goal, the tightly closed hole of her anus.

The janitor began by inserting the first three inches of his cock into her wet cunt, sliding it back and forth slowly to get a good coating of Applejack’s fluids upon his shaft.

Applejack gasped hoarsely at the amazing sensation as the thick cock nudged her clit.

Once the janitor felt that he was suitably lubed up, he withdrew his cock from AJ’s vagina and lowered the tip to that tighter hole that waited below. He guided the head of his erection towards that virgin opening and rubbed the slippery tip around it, testing the pliancy of the entry way. Then he pushed forward and gradually, inch by inch, inserted his thick cock into Applejack’s asshole.

“Woah, Nelly!” Applejack winced as the long, fat member filled her colon… she’d never had anything shoved up there before... not even by Rarity… it didn’t feel bad though. Maybe she’d ask Rarity to fuck her up there with a strap-on sometimes.

The janitor began to thrust his dick back and forth into her ass as he strived to achieve the ‘money shot’ that Twilight Sparkle required for her porno.

It didn’t take long… in less than a minute his cock discharged a torrent of milky white mess into Applejack’s anus. He withdrew his dick mid-ejaculation and a sizable amount of his cum splattered upon AJ’s pussy and midriff, the creamy white a stark contrast on Applejack’s orange skin. The rest of the cum splurged out of AJ’s asshole like a gloopy miniature Niagra Falls and pooled onto the gym hall floor beneath her butt.

“Woo-hoo! That was awesome!” Twilight enthused, “Okay, who’s next?”

Sunset Shimmer raised her hand.

“I’ll go.” She said with a coy smile at her over excited girlfriend.

“Excellent!” Twilight declared, “What are you gonna do, sweetie?”

Sunset looked at Twilight through lidded eyes, coupled with a filthy smile that usually meant Twilight was about to get fucked silly. Twilight gulped and felt a trickle of juices trickle involuntarily from her pussy.

“Just you watch and see.” Sunset told her.

“You do realise that you just made me do a little squirt… just by looking at me!” Twilight stammered, “And the drone wasn’t even looking!”

Sunset Shimmer ignored her girlfriend and stalked over to where Flash Sentry sat on one of the spectator benches. The drone dutifully followed her.

Flash looked up at the beautiful, sexy vision that walked towards him: those amazing golden tits with their dark pink nipples; the inviting slit of her pussy, wet from her pleasure at having his cock buried deep inside it; her long firey red hair and the pointed pony ears that just served to make her even hotter than ever. What was she planning on doing to him?

The drone watched on impassively as Sunset Shimmer knelt on the floor in front of Flash Sentry. She looked up into his eyes and raised an eyebrow at him with her sexy smile, then she took a hold of her tits, one in each hand, and wrapped them around Flash’s erection until only the tip of it poked out from between her breasts. Sunset Shimmer began to rub her tits up and down Flash’s cock with energetic enthusiasm, pumping his shaft up and down, each downward tug peeling back the foreskin a little to expose the split of his bell-end. Flash clenched the seat of the bench and panted heavily, unable to tear his eyes away from the beauty who was milking his cock with her magnificent breasts.

It wasn’t long before the first ropey, ribbons of cum were lancing out of his dickhead to splash up onto Sunset Shimmer’s breasts, neck and the bottom of her chin. Sunset smiled up at him as she slowed her pumping movements and gently teased out the last few drops so that they ran down between her tits like a white river through a golden valley.

Once she was finished she stood up and turned to the drone so that it could get a good shot of every bit of cum that clung to her upper body.

“Good enough for you, hun?” Sunset threw a wink towards Twilight.

“Uh huh!” was all that Twilight managed to say, her right hand had wandered between her legs and she was rubbing her clit vigorously with two fingers after what she’d just watched.

“Me now!” Rarity announced.

“What are you gonna do, Rare?” Applejack wondered.

“Well there’s no way that I want any of that icky white cum all over my facial…” Rarity began.

“That’s okay,” Twilight interrupted, “I was planning on saving the facial cum shot for Fluttershy at the end, since she’s technically the star of the show.”

Fluttershy just squeaked nervously somewhere in the background.

“So I was thinking that maybe I’ll just let Zephyr Breeze shoot his load all over my buttocks, if it’s all the same to you?” Rarity finished.

Twilight shrugged. “Why not. Knock yourself out, Zephyr.”

“Or should that be knock ‘one’ out, huh?” Rainbow Dash giggled.

Zephyr Breeze threw a sardonic glance at Rainbow Dash (God she looked so beautiful all naked with those wings and the ears) as he moved up behind Rarity with his cock in his hand. Rarity was already bent over with her ass in the air, ready to receive her baptism of cum.

“Laugh it up, Rainbow Dash.” Zephyr sniggered as he began to pump his fist up and down his erection, “But I want you to know that while I’m doing this I’m thinking of you!”

“Ugh! Gross!” Rainbow Dash grimaced and bent over feigning retching noises.

Once again it wasn’t long before an eruption of white hot fluids was gushing forth and coating Rarity’s ass cheeks in a sticky film of ‘icky’ goopiness.

“Ew! I sincerely hope that we’re all going to shower after this!” Rarity complained, but at least Twilight had the shot she needed.

“Okay, so since Fluttershy is going last, I guess that just leaves me next.” Twilight declared.

“So what are you going to do, Twilight?” Sunset wondered, “So far we’ve had cum in someone’s ass, pussy, mouth, I got cum on my tits and Rarity got it all over her butt cheeks. If Fluttershy is going to get it in her face then where does that leave for you that’s different?”

Twilight smiled and flapped her beautiful wings.

“I can think of somewhere that I’m pretty sure hasn’t been cum on before.”

Timber Spruce grinned as he understood what Twilight had in mind, but the grin quickly crumpled into a puzzled frown.

“I’m getting that you want me to shoot my load onto your wings.” He said, “What I don’t get is how I’m gonna do that… I mean, your wings are on your shoulders and my dick is way down here… I’m not sure my load can shoot that high!”

Twilight rewarded him with her adorably sexy smile.

“It’s a good thing I have an idea then.” She replied brightly.

Twilight got down on her hands and knees in front of him.

“Climb on my back, like you’re riding a pony.” She instructed.

Timber did as she asked, trying hard not to put too much of his weight on her… he didn’t want to flatten her! He was sat in such a way that the tip of his erection was pointed at the space on Twilight’s shoulders where the base of her wings met.

“Now jerk yourself off until you cum on my wings.” Twilight relayed to him over her shoulder.

Timber Spruce smiled down at her and began to do just that, stroking his cock with vigorous motions of one hand while he took the opportunity to run the fingers of his other hand through Twilight’s purple feathers.

Twilight Sparkle gasped and exhaled loudly as Timber’s didgets caressed her wings.

“Wow! That feels surprisingly good!” she exclaimed. “Who knew that pony wings were an erogenous zone, huh?” Her nipples were hardened into points as her breasts hung below her.

Sunset Shimmer could not help feeling a little jealous of this intimate moment that Timber Spruce was sharing with _her_ girlfriend. She hoped that maybe she would get the chance to stimulate Twilight’s wings for her on a separate and more private occasion.

Thankfully the moment was over all too quickly as Timber ejaculated his load onto Twilight’s spread wings, the sticky white fluid smearing the feathers like glue.

As soon as he had coaxed the last drop from the end of his penis, Timber Spruce stood up and backed away, allowing Sunset to come forward and help her girlfriend back to her feet. He offered Sunset an apologetic smile, which she returned. She was okay with it and she’d get her turn later.

Twilight was still breathing a little heavily from the wing stimulation and her pussy was visibly wetter than it had been before, but she seemed happy with the footage that her little display had provided for the drone.

Fluttershy stepped forward nervously, clasping her hands in front of her.

“I guess that just leaves my turn.”

“That’s right, Fluttershy.” Twilight nodded. “Are you ready?”

Fluttershy nodded coyly. “I think so. And you want Bulk Biceps to cum… on my face?”

“If that’s okay with you?” Twilight confirmed.

Fluttershy seemed to come to a resolution inside her head. She unclasped her hands and stood up straighter with a determined smile.

“It is, and I think I know exactly how I’m going to do it.” She declared.

Fluttershy confidently strutted over to where Bulk Biceps stood and got down on her knees in front of him like a submissive supplicant. There was nothing submissive, however, in the way in which she grabbed a hold of his cock in her right hand, flicked her long pink hair out of her face and then shoved the head of the massive erection into her mouth. Fluttershy began to suck on Bulk Bicep’s cock greedily, like Pinkie Pie trying to guzzle down the last drops of cream from a squirty can. In her peripheral vision she was aware of the drone watching her impassively as she milked the huge dick with her lips. For a moment she took her mouth away and looked up into Bulk’s eyes.. he in turn was looking down at her, breathing heavily, like she was the patron saint of blowjobs.

“I want you to be a good boy and tell me when you’re about to cum, okay?” she said firmly. “We can’t have you exploding in my mouth. Pinkie Pie already did that! Are we clear?”

“Uh huh!” was all Bulk managed to say.

“Good boy.” Fluttershy smiled up at him. “Fluttershy will reward you now.”

She opened her mouth wide and took the entirety of Bulk’s cock into it so that the tip was touching the back of her throat, almost triggering her gag reflex. Then she proceeded to slide her mouth up and down the pulsating shaft with exaggerated wet slurping and moaning sounds; and meanwhile her right hand continued to tug at the root of the cock, while her left hand caressed his ball sac.

“Oh, my God… Fluttershy, I’m going to cum… Right now!!!” Bulk Biceps exclaimed in an almost panicked state of urgency.

Fluttershy immediately took her mouth away and smiled as she was hit, SMACK, in the face by a great globule of cum that almost seemed to leap forth out of the end of Bulk’s dick. She giggled as more and more of it spat out and she had to close her eyes just to keep from getting cum gooped up into them. Finally the barrage seemed to end and she opened her eyes again, with a little effort, and smiled up at Bulk through the gooey mask that she now wore.

“Good boy!” she purred happily.

“Woo-hoo! That’s a wrap, people!” Twilight Sparkle cheered.

Every single one of them was in need of a shower to some extent or another, and so the janitor took them off to the changing rooms so that they could all get use of the ones on the school premises.

Even as they were all getting cleaned up it was inevitable that some passions would flare up again.

Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy were reminded of the very first time that they’d had sex and couldn’t stop themselves from reenacting the moment; if Twilight Sparkle hadn’t been similarly entwined with Sunset Shimmer, who was taking the opportunity to play with her girlfriend’s wings before they disappeared, then she might well have run off to fetch her drone so that it could record the encounter.

It was safe to say that Twilight had really taken to the role of porn director and she had promised Sunset that they would be making their own private movie, just the two of them, sooner rather than later.

When everyone was finally clean they all helped the janitor to clean up the mess in the gym hall that they had all contributed to. By the time they were done only a black light would have been able to tell that any sexual shenanigans had gone down.

After that the janitor let them all out as he stayed behind to lock up and they all went their separate ways.

 

Twilight Sparkle spent the rest of the weekend editing the drone footage into a workable porn movie and by six o’ clock on Sunday evening she was ready to upload it to the internet. She called all her friends to let them know that they should check out the website called FuckTube within the next half an hour to see her final cut.

Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy got together at Pinkie’s house in her sound proof bedroom in order to watch the movie together.

They sat side by side in Pinkie’s bed with the laptop propped up between them. Neither of them was wearing any clothes.

“Oh my goodness!” Fluttershy squeaked excitedly as Pinkie found the video, which Twilight had entitled _School Gym Fuckfest_. “It’s got over three hundred hits already!”

Pinkie pressed play and the two girls sat and watched as the action unfolded on the screen before them.

Both girls were incredibly turned on by the carnal display that was playing out on the laptop screen. Hands wandered and before they knew it, Pinkie and Fluttershy had their fingers inside each other’s cunts. By the time the video had finished the two girls had soaked the sheets beneath them with cum, and some of it had even splashed onto the laptop screen. Pinkie Pie giggled as she used a piece of tissue to wipe her girlfriend’s pussy fluids from the display.

“Whoopsie!” she remarked, “We might have to watch that again. I don’t think we paid enough attention to it the first time round.”

Fluttershy giggled too and snuggled up to Pinkie, laying her head happily upon the top of her girlfriend’s bouncy tits.

“Just think!” she sighed, “I wonder how many other people are jerking off right now or fucking because they’ve been turned on by our video?”

Pinkie glanced at the view counter below the video and grinned.

“About four thousand, three hundred and sixty two and counting!” she proclaimed.

Fluttershy laughed and raised her head to kiss Pinkie Pie on the mouth.

“I love you, Pinkie Pie… and thank you for helping me realise my fantasies.”

“I love you too, and believe me, my adorable little bunny-fluff, we’re only just getting started…” and with those words she set the laptop down on the floor and pulled Fluttershy underneath the covers with a giggle.

 

**The End… For Now!**


End file.
